


meant for

by Grapevines_and_Crowns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I could be doing better things with my life, I could make a longer version ig, I just like writing klance, M/M, but eh, its pure, its rushed, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapevines_and_Crowns/pseuds/Grapevines_and_Crowns
Summary: *sips tea*Time to post the gay :)I'll write something with more than 1000 words one day I swear





	meant for

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tea*
> 
> Time to post the gay :)
> 
> I'll write something with more than 1000 words one day I swear

In the light of the moon, Keith was entranced by the color of his eyes, the curve of his lips, the freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks against mocha-colored skin, like a network of constellations.

It was as if he was seeing Lance for the first time all over again, seeing how different the other was and yet knowing that their atmospheres were merging, that he was pulling him in.

And then, in the space of a faltering heartbeat, Lance _was_ pulling him closer. Hesitant at first, faint smile on his features, but Lance's azure irises gave away the nervousness within him.

Keith's hand reached up, brushing away strands of hazel hair, and Lance's worry fell away as they melted into each other, gentle and soft as if they were made of feathers destined to scatter in the wind at any moment.

That was their first kiss that had lead to so many others.

.

He's laughed with him, done things he would have never thought he'd ever do, and he's happy when they're together. Because once he'd actually gotten to know Lance, something between them had sparked. Before, he was nothing but a flirt who went around telling everyone they were supposedly "rivals" and sulking when Keith didn't give in to his tactics.

Lance turned out to be a hell lot more than that. 

He cared deeply about his loved ones; his friends, his family. He wasn't always the cocky and arrogant person most assumed him to be when they first met him - he had his own insecurities and fears, his own desires and dreams. He just didn't always show it.

They'd bicker at first, only to realize the entire thing was ridiculous. They weren't enemies, but they weren't giving each other the chance to be friends - a mistake they carried on for far too long.

But eventually, they'd grown closer. Lance had stopped trying to pick petty arguments with him, and Keith had stopped underestimating him. And then...

What had happened, exactly?

One day Lance just asked him point blank if he wanted to go out on a date to watch a movie.

Neither of them was sure why Keith had agreed.

.

Now, Keith remembered how his fingers fit like a puzzle piece in the spaces between Lance's. He remembered the softness of the Cuban's skin as his boyfriend's lips threaded words into a tapestry of memories and winding thoughts; lyrics he replayed in his mind like a broken record when Lance wasn't there to say them to him. When they were miles apart, when those late night phone conversations just aren't enough.

Could he say he loves Lance after all this time? After all these years of going from "rivals", to friends, to something more? He wasn't sure. It scared him to think he could be so close to a person like this, but when he thought back on what they were, he wanted to give it all a chance. To fall in love and see it through. 

Because maybe he'd found the person he was meant for.


End file.
